Sweets
by SARXII
Summary: L was 17, meaning he couldn't leave for Japan because he was still an orphan of England. He was waiting for his birthday so he could join the hunt for Kira, but then he met someone who taught him the importance of stopping to taste the chocolate. L/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** So this is my first Death Note fanfiction. This is actually my first fanfiction that isn't for InuYasha, so I'm a bit nervous, though excited. Plus, after spending many sleepless nights watching episode after episode and movie ontop of movie, I felt nearly obligated to write this. Also- my mind just wouldn't let me out of the story line:D

If you want to keep up with the story, please put me on your update alert list. And favorite story list. And every list that you have, 'cause I will love you! Also, I never know exactly how the story is going to go. I have a beginning, and I have an end, but I have nothing inbetween, so this could be a twoshot, a threeshot, or a multi-chapter story. I just don't know. So, with all that said, let's get on with the story!

WARNING: Lemon in later chapters.

P.S.- I LOVE reviews:)

P.P.S- I don't know the exact timeline for the story, I'm just basing this off of my assumption that L and Light took the college entrance exam at the end of the school year in 2006.

**Sweets**

**kagomes-wanna-be**

**Chapter One:  
Computer games**

Winter 2005

L's leg shook as he stared at the computer screen. He had done this puzzle a million times, but he was too distracted to complete it at his usual speed. His days consisted of sitting in front of that screen, doing puzzles and reading the news. He had finished school two years earlier, but he couldn't leave. Legally, he was a ward of the country of England until his 18th birthday and couldn't leave any sooner. It ground on his nerves.

His eyes flicked to the corner of the screen as a noticed popped up, and he clicked on it hurriedly. Reading the article quickly, he bit his thumbnail as he found out that Kira had continued his killing spree and 5 more convicts were dead by what was identified as heart attacks, all with no previous ailments.

"Kira..." he whispered to himself, his mind racing. He knew Kira was in Japan and that he couldn't catch him until he was there, but it was months before he could legally leave the city. He had caught numerous other criminals directly from the orphanage and Watari's flat, but not Kira. He would have to be there, in Japan, following every possible hint, clue and rumor.

He closed the window and went back to the puzzle, only for the screen to flicker and then freeze. "Stupid computer," he muttered, sitting back and waiting for it to correct itself. The orphanage computer was a cumbersome thing and he hated putting up with it, but he couldn't leave everyday to go use the high-tech computers that Watari had.

Once he turned 18 he would have everything he could need or want, though. There was a large fortune waiting for him along with funding from Watari and his partners, but he could take neither until he was a legal adult and the country no longer cared about him. Not as though it cared now, but it was still illegal.

He stared at the ceiling as he waited for the computer to fix whatever was wrong with it. The other orphans would be back soon, and the play room where the computer was located would be filled with the annoying babbling and quarling of school children.

There was a click and he sat forward again, resting his hand over the mouse and continuing on the puzzle. He was almost halfway finished when there was a knock at the door. "Can I come in?"

"It's a free room," was his only response, not looking away from the screen as the mouse dragged peices from one part of the puzzle to the other.

The door pushed open and then shut, and he finally looked up to who had entered. It was a girl about his age, which was strange. There oldest girl who had been at the orphanage was 14. "You must be new," he stated, taking a moment to study her. She was pretty and innocent looking, with her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and no makeup marring her face. Her attire consisted simply of a pair of jeans, a black tanktop and a green hoodie.

She merely smiled in return to his comment, her cheeks darkening slightly under his gaze as she nodded her head. "Mmhmm. I just got here yesterday," she informed him, closing the door behind her in courtesy and walking further into the room, looking around. Her words were smoothed over with a soft but deeply laced English accent, as most of the children's were. "I hope you don't mind me being in here. There just isn't much else to do."

"It's a free room," he told her again, turning his chair to follow her movements before turning back to the computer screen.

"Oh, um... yes," she said, slightly baffled. "Well, I'm really here because I heard that there was another orphan who had graduated early as well, and I was getting kind of lonely just sitting by myself in the girls room."

L listened but didn't say anything. _'So she finished with school already?_' He though curiously, clicking a puzzle peice into place.

There was a momentary silence in the room before a chair was placed next to his own and she sat down, watching the screen. His head turned and he simply stared at her in surprise, wondering why she would get so close to him without knowing him. She seemed to notice her gaze and met it with her own. "I heard you don't like to talk much, and that's fine with me. Silence can be nice sometimes. So I just figured that I could sit here and watch you finish the puzzle," she told him with a smile. "I can move back a bit if I'm too close," she said, moving to push the chair back a little.

"No," he said quickly, reaching out but not touching her. "It's fine. You're fine there." He looked at her for another moment before turning back to face the screen.

They didn't speak for a long time. L was somewhat annoyed with her if only because her sudden presence made his mind even more muddled in its thoughts of who she was, where she came from and if he could afford to waste a few months in tracking Kira. His progress on the puzzle was becoming slower and slower. He was showing near incompetence in front of a complete stranger, and he hated it.

"So what's your name?" she asked, staring at him. He almost sighed, relieved that she hadn't asked if she could help. He would have started twitching.

He didn't respond though, just stared at the screen. He didn't tell anyone his name, and after a while they would all give up on trying to find out and leave him alone, just as he liked it.

"Mm. I heard you didn't like to speak much, or give your name for that matter," she continued. "I have to think that it's either because you don't like people or you don't actually know you're own name. If you don't like people, then you don't have to worry about me sticking around too long, because you'll probably show me in some form or another that you REALLY don't want me here. And if you don't know you're own name, then that's just truely sad and I hope you don't mind me saying that I feel bad for you."

L's hand didn't move the mouse anymore. Somehow, this girl had completely captured his attention. What was her purpose for being here? Why was she talking to him? Why would she fell bad for him?

"Either way, I have to be able to call you something. I can't just say, 'Ey! You! Boy!'. That could be rude. So... I'll give you a name." He turned his head to stare at her, his eyes widened and eyebrow raised, but she didn't care. "I know that I just met you, and I really don't know much of anything about you, so I can't give you a name yet. But over the next day or two I should be able to come up with something."

_'I'm about to become her pet!'_ his mind screamed at him, but he was too transfixed in what she was saying to care at the moment. He wanted to know what she was thinking. "However, if you don't like the name then you can tell me and I won't use it. You should like your own name after all," she said with a small laugh.

Silence filled the room as the two just stared at each other, her with a sincere smile and him with an accusing stare. "Alright," he said finally, turning back to face the screen. He didn't know why he agreed or why he was even interested in knowing what the girl might name him, but he was.

"My name's Alexandria, by the way," she said. "If you ever do feel like talking to me, please don't call me Alex. I think it degrades the almost regal sound of the name."

It did, he had to agree. He heard the front door of the orphanage open and the sounds of children fill the hallway and he put his feet down on the floor, standing up. "See you tomorrow," he said and walked out of the room, knowing that he would see her at some point the next day.

She stared in confusion at his sudden exit, her mouth gaping as she searched for words. "Alright, bye," she finally managed out.

She watched the door for a second after it closed before looking at the computer screen, the half finished puzzle still there. She slid herself into the chair that he had been sitting in previously, waiting for another moment to make sure he wasn't returning before placing her hand on the mouse and continuing it for him.

**AN: **Awwww. I'm so happy! I really liked that:D One go, all the way through. No stops, no getting up, no nothing. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did and that you return for more.

P.P.P.S- Go check out my InuYasha stories if you're familiar with the show:)

kagomes-wanna-be

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thank you guys SO much for all the reviews. I love them and I'm glad to hear that you're liking my story:) Please keep sending the love! Thanks!

**Sweets**

**kagomes-wanna-be**

**Chapter Two:  
Cookies**

L stared at the computer screen, his hands resting on his knees which were pulled up even with his chin. He had spent the morning catching up on the news reports from the day before. There had been 15 more reported heart-attack related deaths for that day. That made an even 20 total.

He placed his thumb between his lips, biting at the nail and grumbling to himself. Watari would surely have known this already and entered the data into the charts that he had created to test for any clues or possible patterns in the case. There wouldn't be a problem if he could stay at The Wammy House with the other children of his caliber, but Watari wouldn't allow him to. He said that the other children would have to learn how to be like L without hishelp in doing so. They needed to prove themselves on their own.

Thoughts raced through his mind as he stared blankly forward, not actually seeing anything. Alexandria walked into the room to find the boy in this position. "By God, you're already here?" she asked as she sat down in a large recliner chair, looking at the clock on the wall which read 9AM.

"Obviously," was his remark. It wasn't sarcastic or arrogant, merely matter-of-fact. He glanced over at her sitting figure, looking her over once before returning his eyes to the screen. _'Why is she back?'_

"Mm," she mumbled, glancing around the room. She looked out the windows, the soft rays of the sun pouring in through them. "It's a lovely day outside."

"I don't go outside much," he told her, answering before she had a chance to ask.

"Oh..." she wasn't sure what to say, so she simply shrugged. "That's too bad. A little sun is always good for you," she told him, looking at the table next to her and fanning through a few magazines.

She picked up a childrens magazine, turning the pages and chuckling at the poorly drawn in pictures and the overly moral stories that were in it. "I wonder what ever happened to just telling a child a story to make them laugh," she said, setting the magazine back down.

"I wouldn't know." L didn't know why he found himself responding to everything she said. Perhaps he just enjoyed the presence of another person. It had been years since he was young enough to interact with people on a day to day basis.

"I mean, everyone's trying to teach them something nowadays. TV, books and magazines alike are all full of overly moralized stories. It really takes the fun out of being a kid." L didn't respond to her this time. He wasn't sure what to say. He was never really told whimsical or funny tales as a child, so he honestly wouldn't know this time. It made him pause for a second.

Her eyes watched him for a moment before standing up and walking over to him. "Here, I want to show you something," she said as she stepped close to him. His eyes widened slightly as his eyes turned to look up at her, his foot twitching gently. She was so close, it was actually making him twitch. "I'm sorry, might I get in here."

He nodded slowly, gently putting one foot down on the ground and pushing the chair back. She moved in front of the computer, minimizing his window before opening another. The mouse clicked a few times, opening the favorites and choosing something before stepping back a bit. "There," she said, gesturing to the screen.

He blinked absently as the screen displayed the puzzle he had been working on the day before, this time in its completed form. Her eyes moved between him and the screen, the smile on her face starting to faulter slightly. "You see, I... I finished it," she pointed out, as though he hadn't noticed.

His gaze was blank, if not confused. Slowly he turned his face up to look at her, his mind racing for a moment to find the words. "That's... good," he said finally, the edges of his lips attempting to turn upwards in a smile.

For the first time she got a good look at him. His bangs were as long and unruly as the rest of his hair, and it must have easily covered his eyes when his head was not tilted back as it was right then. His wide eyes were as dark as his locks, and the circles underneath them nearly matched. She could tell by his awkwardness that he wasn't used to giving compliments, or any form of speech for that matter.

"Thank you," she said simply, nodding her head at him gently before walking back to her seat. She decided it was best to back off a little so as not to cause him any further discomfort. A book caught her attention on one of the side tables and she picked it up, sitting back down in the same recliner as before.

His chair swiveled to watch her walk across the room, staring at her from over his knees with a peircing gaze. There was something about her that he just couldn't put his finger on. This girl was so unnannoying that it was annoying. He turned his chair to face the computer once again, pulled himself close to the desk, and pressed his thumb between his teeth.

She put her feet on the coffee table, making her way through the book silently. She found herself having to go over passages though, her mind drifting off as her eyes continued to move down the page. A sigh passed her lips as she leaned her head back, staring up at the cieling before a smile graced her face and she pulled a small box from her pocket.

L's head turned to face her at the sound of the crumpling noise, craning his neck further over the back of the chair to see what she had. Her head lifted up as she noticed his gaze on her, smiling lightly. "Sorry. I'm just having some cookies," she told him.

"Cookies?" he asked, tilting his head to the side lightly. "Where'd you get cookies?"

"Oh. I got a job at the sweets shop down the street yesterday. They gave them to me as a sort of welcoming gift," she explained, smiling happily. "Do you want one?"

"No, that won't be..." he started, but she was already pulling a chair up next to him.

"Here, try one. They're really quite good," she told him as she held out the small box.

He looked at her tentatively, his eyes drifting down to the cookies before looking back up at her. She let out a small laugh. "They're not poison, I promise," she told him. When he still didn't take one she sighed, setting the box down on the desk and picking one up, breaking it in half and handing it to him. "Now if you die, I die too."

There was nothing he could say. He couldn't deny the cookie now, it would just be ridiculous. He took the half-a-cookie from her hand hesitantly, his eyes locked on her face for a moment. "Thank you," he said finally, turning his head to look away from her and biting down on the treat.

She merely smiled and opened her book to the page it had been on, crossing her legs as she nibbled on her cookie and read. His eyes didn't leave the screen as she read. They sat in silence together, not ignoring each other but not needing to say anything to be comfortable in each other's presence.

L's mind slowly mused over the word 'friend', and whether it truely held any importance. He didn't know, and he decided to not bother with it anymore as he reched for another cookie.

**AN:** And there is chapter two:D In case you haven't noticed, the underlying story in this is how L got his sweets addiction. I'll get into it more as the story continues. I thought this was a good way to start it out, though, and I'm very happy with what I have. I hope you liked it and that you keep coming back!

kagomes-wanna-be

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Alright, so I'm completely inspired by this story. I think you're gonna see quick updates for a while. It's officially going to be a full on lotsa chapters story, so you can look forward to lots of reading and L/Alexandria cuteness. That is... if you can trust her... O.o? Lol. Ahhhh mindgames. Also! There will be a chapter later on rated M for lemoness.

Question- Is L's name L Lawliet, or does the L stand for Lawliet? Pretty much, is Lawliet his first or his last name?

Now on with the story!

**Sweets**

**kagomes-wanna-be**

**Chapter Three:  
Anderson**

"What are you doing up so early?"

Alexandria jumped, gasping as she spun to face a very much awake L. "Bloody hell! What do you think you're doing scaring me half to death like that?" she asked him in a hushed, angry voice.

"I was merely asking a question," he told her.

"Shh," she reprimanded him as she opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice. "You'll wake up the children."

For a second L's mind registered just how much her voice reminded him of a mother's, particularly when they were speaking to the father. The entire situation read like parents waking up before their children, trying to ready themselves for work without waking their children. It seemed like the beginning of a primetime sitcom.

"You've been waking up earlier and earlier everyday. Why is this?" he asked, his thumb against his lips slightly muffling his voice. "Is something hindering your sleep?"

"What?" she asked as she looked back at him from the cupboard where the glasses were held. "Oh, no. Honestly I've been trying to wake up before you."

L's eyes widened gently at the news, shifting in his seat and resting his hands on his knees as he leaned forward. "Me?" he asked, his obsidian eyes burning with curiosity.

"Yes, you," she said, setting the glass and the carton down on the table. "I woke up at 9, then 8, then 7, and then I decided to just grab the bull by the horns and wake up at 5. Apparently I missed the bull," she grumbled.

"Perhaps you shouldn't sleep so little. It seems to make you cranky," he deduced, tilting his head to the side.

Her movements stopped as she just stared at him, her mouth hanging open gently before clenching her jaw. "Thank you for the tip," she ground out, pouring her orange juice. "Though I suppose you're right. I'm starting to get those ugly dark circles under my eyes just like you." Her voice was arrogant as she spun with the orange juice carton in hand so as she could put it away. She gasped as the carton slipped from her hand, crashing to the ground with a noise that was magnified by the silence of the early morning.

"Would this be karma?" L's voice was plain as always, watching her shoulders tense lightly. She didn't respond, but picked up the carton and opened the fridge. "Though," he started, leaning his head back to look at the ceiling, his thumb once again at his mouth, "I suppose that if you were starting to exhibit the same characteristics as the person whom you were studying, then you would be getting closer to understanding why or how said person does things."

"Aye, but then you would no longer be studying the person. If you truely began exhibiting the same characteristics then you would be becoming the person. You wouldn't be studying, you would be exemplifying," she explained. "And that, good sir, is how cults are made."

Alexandria smiled at him from her side of the kitchen table, sipping at her orange juice as she stared at him from over the rim of the glass. L returned her gaze, a soft smile upturning the corners of his lips. He could outwit her unwillingly, but it was good to know that he had a combatant in the mind, even though she had just stated that she might be the first member of a cult following him. "Goodmorning," was all he said, placing his feet on the floor and walking across the hall to the game room.

"I, uh... goodmorning." She was baffled. He didn't seem the kinda to simply walk out of an argument. It had been friendly, though, so perhaps he had seen it as a useless waste of time._ 'Oh well, I guess there will be plenty of other times for us to debate.'  
--_

The school children were all gone finally, each one on their way to catch up with friends and make it to class before the bell rang. Alexandria sat at the computer, clicking at puzzle peices on the screen. Ever since that first day she had been doing puzzles on the computer, staring at the screen from the time that L got off to the time she had to leave for work. She was quite surprised this morning, though, when he went for the newspaper instead of the computer.

"Anything interesting in the paper?" she asked, resting her elbow on the table with her chin resting in her palm.

"None more so than usual," he answered, his eyes scanning down the pages quickly. Finally he found it. He froze at the headline, "Kira Killing Criminals". _'Clever,'_ he thought distainfully. The killings had only slightly reached out beyond the borders of Japan, so the rest of the world wasn't very worried about it. Many of them thought it was the Japanese government doing it themselves to free up space in their prisons.

The day before had only brought on 7 killing from Kira, which was an odd number considering he usually went for clean numbers such as 10 or 20, some days even 30. _'What happened to the other three criminals...'_ He continued to read the article, and it said that an 8th criminal had died in England the day before due to heart attack as well, but because he had committed such a low profile crime that it was unsure if it was related to the Kira killings at all.

"Hello? Did you hear me?" Alexandria's voice invaded his mind, and he folded the paper down to see her staring at him. "I've been trying to get your attention for the last 30 seconds."

He blinked at her, not having noticed her voice at all. "I was thinking," he stated vaguely, placing the paper next to him.

"May I ask about what?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Alright then," she said, shrugging it before smiling. "Well I wanted to tell you that I finally have a name for you."

He blinked again. He had forgotten about her saying that she was going to give him a name. His curiosity was peaked as he rested his hands on his knees. "And what is it?"

_'He does get right to the point, doesn't he,'_ she thought to herself, letting out a mental sigh. "Anderson."

"Anderson?"

"Anderson."

"Anderson..." his voice was quiet as he looked up, his thumb taking its normal place. _'Anderson. "Masculine". Hebrew. Good name, though not the best fit.'_

"I know it sounds strange, and it's used more as a last name, but I like it. I can see people calling you Anderson," she explained. "I was toiling with something Asian at first, seeing as how you are at least part Asian, but there wasn't anything that I liked."

"Understandable."

"So it's good then?" She was hopeful; not so much for him to like the name, but for her to not have to come up with a new one.

His response came slow as he thought over all the people named Anderson that he knew of, though there were very few of them. "It's good," he told her finally.

Her smile grew and she nodded her head in response. "Good," she repeated, turning to face the computer once again. "My name's Elizabeth."

The comment so offhanded and so mundane that he barely caught it. "How is your name Elizabeth?"

She turned to face him once again, shrugging. "It's Elizabeth," she said. "I lied before. My name isn't Alexandria." He was baffled and angered. She had lied to him. More than that, he hadn't caught it. He had been had.

"It fits."

His voice was hollow, she noticed. There was something he wanted to say, but didn't. His eyes weren't up, or focused on anything imparticular, but they were downcast. She had never seem them like that. Was it really that big of a deal to him? It had merely been a joke. A little stab at the fact that he never gave out his own name. Why should she give her real name if he wouldn't give his?

His insides were tearing themselves apart. He had been had! He had simply accepted what the girl had told him and hadn't thought twice about it. After questioning where she was speaking to him, why she was there, and if there was any possible reason for him to be weary around her and coming up with nothing he had learned that her name was a fake. He had become too comfortable. He would not be had again.

"I'm going out today." It was all he said as he stood and walked out of the room, going to phone Watari and leaving a dumbfounded Elizabeth behind. He needed to do his research today away from her.

**AN:** Oh. A twisty. Kind of. I liked it:) And I also LOVE the name Anderson. It's officially my favorite names list. And I like her far more as an Elizabeth than as an Alexandria. I didn't suddenly throw that in there simply for that fact, though. I've been planning on that part since I started the story:) Well, I hoped you liked it and that you come back. And also that you leave me stuff.

kagomes-wanna-be

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Thank you guys for the reviews and the alert adds and such. Please keep it up and keep me smiling, because then I'll keep up the writing and keep you smiling too:)

**Sweets**

**kagomes-wanna-be**

**Chapter Four:  
The Butcher, The Baker, The Candlestick Maker**

The early morning sun shone in through the window as L sat at the computer, staring intently at the screen. He had on a sweater, much to his disliking. It was far to tight for his liking, and it itched a little, but the days were getting far too cold to wear anything else. The keyboard clicked as he typed an e-mail to Watari.

A soft tapping came at the door and he didn't say anything, but it opened anyway. Elizabeth walked into the room, staring at the ground and not saying anything for a long moment. She finally cleared her voice, walking forward. "I brought these for you," she said, setting a small container of suger-covered brownies on the desk. "I would have given them to you last night, but you weren't here."

"I was out," he said, and that was all. She held back a sigh and took a deep breath, nodding her head.

"Alright then."

It had been strange when he hadn't been around the night before. They had fallen into a sort of routine over the few days that they knew each other. They'd spend the morning in the common room, he would leave once the school-children arrived around 2, she'd leave for work around 3, then return at 8:30 and share the sweets that she had brought home with her that day.

But he hadn't been there last night, and he had left early that day. She wasn't sure what to do with so much time free without him. Sure, she could read or go on the computer or something to that effect, but he wasn't there and it was strange. It had only been a few days, but she had already grown accustomed to his presence being there with her at all times.

Silence resounded in the room as L finished his e-mail and sent it before closing the window and standing up, turning to walk out of the room. "Wait, Anderson," she said, turning to face him.

He stopped, confused for a moment before remembering the name she had given him. "Yes, Elizabeth?"

She winced slightly at the way he said her name. His face was straight and his eyes were dull, but their was a soft tone in his voice that she didn't like. "I, um..." she trailed off, stumbling over her words.

"Has Elizabeth come down with a sudden speech impediment?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as his gaze peirced into hers.

"Oh, um, no," she said quickly, shaking her head. "I was just..." again she trailed off as she looked out the window before looking back towards him. "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a walk with me."

He blinked slowly as he let her statement mull over in his mind. "A walk?"

"Yes," she told him, nodding her head with a smile. "It looks like a lovely day outside. I'm sure that a little fresh air could do us both some good. What do you say?"

Nothing was said for a moment as he looked at her. Why would she want to go for a walk? Especially in this cold weather. "Alright," he responded finally. If she wanted to go for a walk then they would go. Perhaps he could discover her motive.

"Great." A bright smile erupted on her face and it lit up as he agreed. "Um, how about you go put on some shoes and I'll go grab my coat."

He looked down at his bare feet, his toes wiggling and pressing down against the floor boards. He really didn't like wearing shoes, but he knew that he couldn't go outside in Winter without them. "Alright," he said again, turning and walking out of the room and up the stairs.

Elizabeth walked into the main hall, taking her coat from one of the hooks lining the wall and wrapped it around herself. She turned a moment later to see L trudging down the stairs, a large coat and a scarf now on his person. "Why, Anderson, you can barely tell that you're hunched over in that coat," she said, smiling at it's large size on the slim-framed man.

"I don't like the cold," he stated matter-of-factly and opened the front door, walking outside with her.

The cold on her face made her shiver gently, but she smiled all the same. "It's a beautiful morning," she said as they walked down the front steps and across the long driveway.

"If you say so." He looked around the area, and found he had to agree with her. The sun was warm on his skin despite the bitter cold of the air. The old streets and buildings of the neighborhood didn't look as dirty or worn down as they normally did, and the faces of the occasional person they saw were flushed red from the cold and really looked quite cheery.

"So how long have you been at the orphanage?" Elizabeth asked as they walked down the street, her hands inside the pocket of her jacket.

"A few years."

"Where were you before you got here?"

"I don't quite recall." His eyes shifted to see her from the corner of his eye. He looked her up and down, taking in every bit of information. He eyed her hands in her pockets and squinted gently. Was she trying to hide something?

"Oh... alright." She wasn't sure what else to say, but she took a deep breath and decided to move onto what she had wanted to say in the first place. "Anderson... I wanted to apologize to you."

L looked at her with his dark, wide eyes. "What would you apologize for?"

"For not telling you my name," she elaborated. "I realize that it was wrong of me to do that. At the time I just thought it was funny. Kind of a... an eye for an eye, sorta thing." She bit her lip nervously, hoping that he would understand.

His eyes squinted as he stared at her, his hands burried deep in his pockets. "You're saying that you didn't feel the need to give me your real name if I didn't plan on giving you mine."

There wasn't anything in his voice to signify signs of anger, but there wasn't anything else in it either. The monotone state of his voice made her nervous. "Exactly."

He looked forward again as he thought over this fact for a moment. It was plausible, but it was also very likely that she could be attempting to play on his emotions. He found it sad for her that he generally had no outward emotions anymore. Especially with her around. "Understandable."

A soft smile graced her lips as they continued to walk down the street. She knew that he was still miffed that she had lied to him, but she believed that he would forgive her. After time, he'd let it go and would come to trust her fully.

"Good, because I wouldn't want this to get in the way of our future," she said with a playful smile.

"Our future?" L asked as he looked at her, hiding his confusion and slight shock.

"Well of course!" she told him, her smile brightening as she perked up, practically skipping. "After all, we are going to end up together in the end."

L nearly tripped over his own feet, holding down a fit of coughs. This girl was insane! They had known each other for barely a week and she was already assuming that they'd be together in a romantic way. Did she really think that they would? Was she honestly messed up in head? "What could you possibly be talking about?"

"Come on! Isn't it obvious?" she asked as she spun around and walked backwards in front of him, staring into his eyes. "We're going to get married someday! You're going to learn how to work at a meat shop, I'm going to open my own bakery, and we're going to have a son who will loves all things associated with wax."

The wheels in L's head began to turn as Elizabeth spoke. Slowly, recognition came over him and his rigid demeanor relaxed. "The butcher, the baker, the candlestick maker."

She nodded her head with his words, happy that he had understood what she was poking at. "Exactly. And perhaps we can all live in a crooked house."

L's thumb pressed to his mouth as he thought over the rest of the rhyme. He hadn't heard it in years, but he still remembered much of it. "And purchase a crooked cat who will catch a crooked mouse."

A twinkle entered her eye as he respoded, and she turned to walk forward again. His brow came together as he stared at her back, the sudden silence confusing him. _'Is this a code you are speaking, Elizabeth? Did I just answer it without knowing? What are you thinking?'_

Elizabeth continued to walk, unaware of the thoughs that were passing through L's head. All she had done was play a game, and yet his suspicion of her had risen greatly. She was just too strange - too unlike anyone that he had ever met. It could be possible, he decided, that she was really just a peculiar person, but he didn't believe that. He wouldn't until he knew everything about her.

"I believe we should be heading back soon."

"Huh?" she asked, looking over at him. "Oh, yes. I believe you're right."

She gave him a quick smile before turning to head back the way they had come. He turned on his heel as well, his thumb pressed between his lips and his free hand burried deep in his pocket. His eyes squinted as he stared at her from behind. _'I will know everything about you, Elizabeth. I will discover what you aren't telling me.'_

--

Elizabeth drank down the last of her hot chocolate, rinsing the cup and setting it in the sink. She stood there for a long time, just staring around. The school-children weren't home from school yet, but Anderson wasn't in the play room as normal. She actually hadn't seen him since they got back from their walk and he had gone upstairs to change out of his coat.

A thought entered her head and she smiled, pulling out the hot chocolate mix and a cup. She placed the tea kettle on the stove to heat the water, waiting for it to whistle before pouring it in a cup and stirring in the chocolate. She added some vanilla, cinnamon, and marshmallows before picking it up and heading upstairs.

She walked up to the door of the room for boys 14 years of age and older. Taking a deep breath, she rapped on the door with her knuckles and waited. There was no noise from the other side of the door, so she knocked a little louder. When there was again no answer, she opened the door a slit, just enough to make her voice heard.

"Hello? Anderson?"

There was once again no answer, so she pushed the door open and looked in. "Hello?" she asked again, taking a step into the large, empty room. He wasn't in there, she realized. She figured he must have gone to the bathroom and shrugged.

She walked across the floor of L's room - and it was his room, seeing as the only other oldest boy was 13 - to set the hot chocolate on the nightstand of the disheveled bed in the corner, assuming it was his. As she was setting down the glass, a large amount of papers and files caught her attention on the floor next to the bed. Her brow came together and she tilted her head to the side, looking down at it.

Normally, she wouldn't be so rude to look at people's personal things, but the sight of her name upon the folders made her believe it was okay. She looked down and picked up a file, flipping it open. She gasped as she looked at a picture of herself, along with her birth certificate. She continued to flip through the papers and stacks, finding her parents birth certificates, their death certificates, all the information they had on her at the orphanage. It seemed that everything there was right in front of her on Anderson's floor.

There was a creaking sound and Elizabeth spun to stare at a stiff L. No emotion played on his face, but he was clearly agitated. Her hands clenched into fists, papers crumpling against her fingers.

"What the hell is this?"

**AN:** And there's chapter 4:D Hopefully the next update will be sooner. I don't mean to keep you waiting for so long, especially over what just happened in the story. Please keep an eye out and add it to your story alert! And reveiw! I'm going to bed now. It's almost 4 in the morning. Goodbye everyone! Go, review, and be merry.

kagomes-wanna-be

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Sorry to keep you waiting! I love you all! Please keep the great reviews coming and enjoy this chapter! Thanks!

**Sweets**

**kagomes-wanna-be**

**Chapter Five:  
Terrible Liars**

"What is it you think you're doing in my room?"

"What the hell is this?" Elizabeth persisted through clenched teeth, thrusting the crumpled papers towards L.

_"'This,'"_ L started venomously, closing the door and stepping further into the room. "Happens to be my personal room, which you are currently trespassing in."

"That isn't what I'm speaking of and you know it!" she shrieked, reaching down and grabbing at the stacks, lifting them up and throwing them on his bed as she spoke. "This! This is what I'm talking about! Why the hell do you have so much information on me!?"

"I don't believe that I have any obligation to explain myself to you," L ground out, his hands fisting at his sides as wrinkles formed around his nose.

Elizabeth just stared at him with wide, infuriated eyes before she snapped. She screamed and began lifting up stacks and folders, throwing them across the room. "How dare you! How dare you think you have the right to know all of this about me! A-About me and my parents! My DEAD fucking parents!"

L could see the tears begin to run down her cheeks as her head thrashed wildly, throwing papers everyway, nearly destroying every article of his research and findings. His expression changed from anger to shock quickly. It never occurred to him that Elizabeth knew such words let alone knew how to use them so forcefully. Tears were something that he had never imagined seeing on her face - her bright, smiling, warm face…

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, he stepped forward and tried to keep his voice as monotonous as possible. "I was merely trying to learn more about you, Elizabeth," he lied.

Her eyes raised from the spot they had locked themselves onto on his mattress. She stared at him, leaning on her hands on his bed with square shoulders. "You're a terrible liar, Anderson," she seethed, pushing herself upwards to stand straight and moving across the floor past him.

The irony of it was just to much for L. He found himself unable to respond. He, L, Lawliet - the THREE greatest detectives in the world - was being accused of being a 'terrible liar.'

And she was absolutely right.

The lie had been weak and greatly transparent. He just couldn't lie to this girl, even after she had lied to him about her name, after she had entered his room without his permission and gone through things that obviously were not hers. Or were they? They were her. Everything in those files was about her, pertained to her, and he had gone through it without reason beyond being angry. Emotions had gotten the best of him.

Her arm brushed his as she moved to open his door, and he spun on his heel. "Elizabeth-"

"Fuck you," she muttered, wiping her face and stepping down the hall.

L sneered and stepped out after her, but managed to control himself while she opened the door to her own bedroom. "Elizabeth, I am honest in wanting to know you better. I merely wanted to learn more about you."

"But that isn't me!" she cried, spinning to face him once again. "You can't find me in some article or document! I'm not a folder full of facts, Anderson. Don't you understand?"

A slight frown marred his features. "No, I do not understand."

"UGH!" she let out in frustration, practically pulling at her hair as she walked back into her room. "All you know is my history, my past, the same amount of information that you can find out about anyone on Earth, but you will never know ME!"

L took a step towards her door, only for it to be slammed in his face. His black eyes were wider than normal, staring at the spot where she had been a moment ago. For the first time he could remember, his mind had stopped working.

A clearing of a throat caught his attention and his head turned to look in the direction it had come from. The elderly house-lady, who was in charge of watching over all the children, was standing at the top of the stairs with a frown on her face. "Please forgive all the yelling, Ms. Wellington." L turned to walk back to his room, but the woman's voice caused him to pause for a moment.

"You know, flowers are a great way to apologize to a lady."

The statement flitted through his mind for a moment before he disregarded it and entered his room. He closed the door behind him and stared drowsily at the mess that Elizabeth had created. Slowly he began to clean up ripped and crumpled papers, tucking them under his arm before dropping them on his bed unceremoniously.

The mug on his bedside table drew his attention, and he picked it up feebly, holding it with the thumb and index finger of both hands. Taking a deep breath he smelt the rich aroma of chocolate and vanilla coming from the deep brown liquid, and a faint smile touched the edges of his lips. Lifting the cup to his lips, he took a long drink of it.

With a sigh he set it back down and licked his lips. _'She makes everything so sweet...'_

--

L fidgeted anxiously as he sat perched on top of his desk, staring out of the window it was placed in front of. He looked at his alarm clock once again and nearly growled, jumping off of his desk and pacing along the floor. His heart thumped hard against his chest in rhythm with the soft padding of his feet on the hardwood floor.

On an average day, Elizabeth would return from the sweets shop around 8:30. It was already 9:15. _'Something is wrong,' _his mind told him. _'I know it. She would never be this late, even while angered. That wouldn't stop her from coming home, would it? No, it wouldn't. Where could she be? What if something's happened to her?'_

He looked back out the window one more time, having a clear view of the front yard of the orphanage and a ways down the street in each direction. He had been sitting on that desk since 8:17. There was no way he had missed her.

His breath hitched as he saw a lone figure walking up the pathway of the orphanage, letting out a breath that he felt he had been holding since she had slammed her door on him earlier that day. But then he noticed the limp in her walk, and his chest constricted again.

_'No...'_

"No," he stated firmly, jumping off of the desk again and rushing downstairs to the front door.

The door opened just as he reached it, revealing a tightly wrapped and pale looking Elizabeth. She said nothing as she moved past him sluggishly. Her hands reached up to pull down the hood of her large jacket and L instantly saw the trembling in her fingers.

"Why is it you're late Elizabeth?" he asked, stepping next to her.

"I had to help lock up, Anderson. I didn't mean to make you worry." Her voice was so void that he knew something was wrong. Everything about her seemed... empty. Almost dead.

"You're lying," he told her flatly, his lips pressed thinly together.

"No I'm not."

For the first time in his life L wanted to slap a woman. He wanted to slap her until she had some sense, until she told him what was wrong. He just knew that something had to be wrong.

Elizabeth pulled her scarf from around her neck and unzipped her jacket, hanging it up on one of the hooks by the door. She turned back and that was when L saw it. The button on her jeans was ripped off, the skin underneath the fabric was badly scratched, and her cheek was already turning a dark blue.

"Elizabeth..." L whispered, reaching out towards her with a tentative hand.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed out, cowering away from his hand and staring into the distance wide-eyed, refusing to miss his gaze.

He instantly pulled his hand back, dropping it to his side. Her eyes closed for a moment and she swallowed, turning back to the stairs. "I'm going to bed," she said, her voice forced as she began to trudge upstairs.

L felt his breaths coming harder and shallower as the feeling of his chest collapsing in shook his entire body. He heard the door to her room close finally and nearly collapsed against the wall. _'No... no it can't be possible... It didn't happen...'_

He finally caught his breath and sprinted upstairs, throwing his door closed behind him. He collapsed onto the ground and pulled at his long hair, letting out a despairing groan. _'Whoever it was... whatever happened... I will find them.'_

Weakly he stood up and walked over to his desk. His hands rested on the cold surface, right next to the bouquet of forgotten wild flowers tied together by a string, and stared out the window into the streets of London.

"I will bring them to justice."

**AN: **It's started to get a little dark, I know. I'm sorry for that, but I had to. I will tell you that it's not as bad as it seems, so please don't get offended or turned off from this story because of the contents of this chapter. Anyway, I hope that you liked it and that you keep coming back for more. Go, review, and be merry.

kagomes-wanna-be

REVIEW! REVEIW! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Thanks everyone for the great feedback and alerts and such! Please keep it up! Sorry that this update took a while, but hopefully the next one will be a bit faster:)

**Sweets**

**kagomes-wanna-be**

**Chapter Six:  
Trust Me**

There was a nervous twitch in L's hand as he stared at the television screen. He tapped his fingers against his knee, curling and uncurling his toes around the edge of the couch cushion. News reports of the most recent Kira killings flashed before him.

"What is your plan of action?"

L turned off the TV and leaned his head back. "There isn't one."

"There isn't?" Watari asked from where he was standing.

"Not yet."

There was another silence before L moved quickly, picking up the remote and throwing it against the wall. Watari flinched gently at the sudden move but kept himself calm. It wasn't very often that the young prodigy became frustrated, but when he did he could be prone to sudden outbursts of this sort. "You know that you can't just stay here. There must be something that you can do."

"I know," he said with a sigh, sitting down once again, this time pressing his back against the arm of the couch. He stared at his feet as his toes wiggled. "I just don't know what it is yet."

"I believe that you could start with talking to her."

"She won't speak to me. She won't even come out of her room."

It was true. Three days it had been since their fight - since she had come home in that heart clenching fashion - and she had yet to leave her room except for bathroom trips. He had been listening as carefully as possible for any signs of her going up or down the stairs, but there hadn't been. One of the younger girls would bring food to her in the morning before school and in the evening before bed.

"You could open an investigation as L."

"That would be preposterous," he said, quickly dismissing the idea. "L would never help in such a miniscule case. Besides, there isn't even a case open. She hasn't spoken to anyone let alone reported it to the authorities."

"Of course," Watari said with a nod. He stared at the young man for a moment before clearing his throat again. "So what are you going to do?"

L reached forward numbly. He played with his toes absently, not really seeing anything. "I suppose I'll have to take care of it myself."

Watari's eyes widened as he stepped forward. "Are you sure that is a wise choice, sir?"

"What other choice do I have?"

It was barely a question. He stood as he spoke and shuffled over to the door, wrapping himself up in his coat, scarf and gloves while slipping on his shoes.

Watari could only stare at him. He had known L since he was a very small child, but never had he seen him so human. He was an enigma, a being who seemed impervious to the normal confusion of life. It had seemed that he was starting to live now.

"I still believe that talking to her is the best thing for you to do," Watari urged.

There was a pause before L opened the door. "Thank you, Watari. I shall take that into consideration."

The door closed behind him silently, leaving Watari to pray he didn't get in too far over his head.

--

L slammed the door closed hard, but the lump on the bed did not stir. She knew who it was, she didn't have to look.

"You need to speak to me."

"Go away." Her voice was hoarse from the lack of speaking over the last three days. It cracked as she spoke and she cringed at the sound.

"Not until you speak to me, Elizabeth."

"Well I'm not going to, Anderson," she said, before adding bitterly, "Or whoever the hell you are."

He clenched his jaw, his black eyes smoldering in frustration. "I only wish to help you."

"Help me?" she asked, pulling the blanket from over her head to look at him finally. "How in the hell do you plan on helping me? By telling me some unknown fact about myself? Perhaps the country my parents are from, or my blood type would suffice."

"No, nothing of that sort," he said, quickly shaking his head. "I just... I only want to find out what happened to you."

"Nothing happened to me," she quickly retorted, averting her eyes.

There was an edge to her voice that L did not like. He took a step forward, his eyes softening unknowingly. "Elizabeth... you have to tell someone what happened to you or they'll never catch the man who did it."

"Why you then?" she asked as she looked back at him, sniffling and rubbing at her nose. "Why should it be you I tell?"

"Because I can help you."

"How?" she asked incredulously, not able to stop the tears that began to flow down her cheeks.

He stared at her for a moment, finding himself wanting to reach out and wipe the tears from her cheeks. His mind and his heart were torn, each telling him two different things. This was nothing but a pretty girl with a bit of a brain that had him up in arms. He couldn't risk his entire life and reputation on her. But... she was his friend. She cared for him, and no matter what he thought he knew he would always care for her as well. He just wanted to make everything right again.

"I am L."

"Who?"

"Don't worry about knowing who I am. I keep myself extremely secret from the public," he quickly explained while sitting on the edge of her bed. "I am known as the world's greatest detective. I work with authorities and governments around the world to solve some of the toughest cases that their top detectives cannot. Currently, I am working on the Kira case."

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she stared at him. "K-Kira? Is that safe? They say that he can kill whoever he wishes!"

"I am quite aware," he assured. "But he does not know who I am, and possibly doesn't even know of my existence. He will soon, though."

The look she gave him told him to continue. "As soon as I turn 18 I will be leaving England for Japan to make my existence public. I will be facing Kira head on. It could very well be the end of me."

She stared at him for a long moment as her eyes widened. "A-Anderson..." she whispered, swallowing as tears came to her eyes. "But... I don't understand. What does this have to do with anything?"

His voice was quiet as he spoke. "I wanted you to trust me again. I wanted to give you a reason for why I had access to all of that information. I just... I wanted you to talk to me..."

Arms wrapped around his form as he stared down at the floor, causing his eyes to widen. "Thank you," she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

The nervous twitch in his hand returned as his heart fluttered wildly in his chest. A soft pink tinged his cheeks and he prayed that his long hair was hiding it. "I need you to tell me what happened Elizabeth."

He looked up at her as she pulled her arms from around him. Her bangs fell in front of her eyes and she began to tremble again. "I know that this must be hard for you, but you have to tell me... Did he rape you?"

"N-No," she stuttered out while wiping a tear from her face. "But he tried to... there was a noise from down the alley and he got scared and ran away before he had the chance."

"What were you doing going through the alley at night?" he asked in alarm.

"I don't know. I was just so mad at you that all I wanted to do was get home and go to bed. I knew it was more dangerous, but it was so much faster than taking the streets."

"Did you see what he looked like?"

She looked up at the ceiling for a moment as she thought, tears hanging onto her lashes. "U-Um... not really. It was really dark."

L took a deep breath and turned to face her more, taking her hand in his without even thinking. "Elizabeth, I know it's hard, but you have to think. It's not uncommon for people who have gone through a traumatic event to block out the details."

She nodded her head and closed her eyes. Her lips pressed firmly together as she thought. "Dark hair," she said finally. "Not like yours. A deep brown, maybe. Uh... his clothes were torn and dirty... he smelled like alcohol."

He took in every bit of information, instantly building a profile on the offender. The man sounded like the average nobody, but there were dozens of the kind in the neighborhood. "Were there any distinguishable marks on him that you could see."

"No," she said after a moment's thought. "But he wasn't from around here. I've never seen him and, uh... wh-when he said-" she cut off, taking a moment to get past the memory. "He spoke with a Liverpool accent."

"Okay, he shouldn't be too hard to track down," he said with a nod of his head, his thumb moving awkwardly over the back of her hand. She looked up at him with a soft smile, though her eyes showed only sadness. "I WILL track him down, Elizabeth. He will be brought to justice."

"I don't doubt you, Anderson," she said. "Or L, or whoever you are. If you are who you claim to be, then you have all of my trust."

He didn't understand how he could make her believe him so easily, and neither did she. But she wanted to believe him, to trust him. She wanted him to tell her that everything would be alright. She wanted him to make everything alright.

He nodded his head. "Good," he said, standing up and letting go of her hand. "I should be leaving now."

"Wait!" she said, grabbing his hand again quickly. "Please don't tell anyone... I just... I don't want anyone to know."

Staring down at her, he slowly nodded his head. "I promise," he whispered, squeezing her hand before turning and walking out the door.

**AN: **I think it's getting interesting:) I hope you guys liked it. And I brought Watari into it! I had to put him in there somewhere:D Please tell me what you guys thought. She knows he's L! But she doesn't know who L is! That's... kinda strange, but I like it. Anyway, plese come back and go read some of my other stories.

Go, be merry, and review.

kagomes-wanna-be


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Sorry it's been a while, but school's really sucked. My school has 8 classes, and I'm taking 3 AP(college credit) classes and 2 Honors classes. It's slightly ridiculous, but whatever. So I've got a few notes - When I first started this story I wasn't aware of either L's age or his birthday, so they aren't the same in this story. For whatever reason, I thought that L was the same age as Light, but whatever. 'Tis all good:) Please enjoy!

Warning: Slightly offensive language.

**Sweets**

**kagomes-wanna-be**

**Chapter Seven:  
Justice**

There was no talking that evening. There was no laughing, and no small skip in each of her steps. There was emptiness... there was nothing.

The city street was quiet around the two lone figures, and frost framed the windows. It was almost mid December, and it was getting too cold for people to be out this late. But Elizabeth had work, and if she had missed another day she was sure to lose her job. Despite L insisting that she stay at the orphanage, she had gone to work, forcing him to do the gentlemanly thing to do.

"It's cold." His voice was flat and very unhappy.

A soft laugh tore itself from her throat, and she couldn't help but smile. "I know, I'm sorry. You didn't have to meet me, though."

There was a soft clang from the alleyway behind them and she jumped visibly. "Yes I did."

The smile softened on her face and they continued in silence. Everything had been making her jump lately - she just couldn't help it. Even when she didn't want to think of what had happened she did. Any movement brought back a memory of that night, brought back the sound of his voice. The bits she could remember of his face appeared in shadows in her room when she lay awake at night, and then invaded her dreams once she finally slept.

No one knew of her continuing problems - L was the only one that even knew of the event - but the bags under her eyes were becoming darker and darker. The trembling of her hands was getting worse, and eventually someone would want to question why she had become so quiet lately. It couldn't be kept a secret forever.

Unless someone did something to stunt her fears.

They reached the orphanage, but L did not follow as Elizabeth stepped onto the landing. She turned around and looked at him curiously, though raised no questions. "I think I'll stay out here a little longer."

Her face darkened in realization, and for a moment there was nothing for her to say. "But you were just complaining about how cold it is." She tried to hide the urgency in her voice, but it came through anyway.

"I wasn't complaining. I was merely stating that it was cold."

She had to convince him to come inside, to stay off of the streets. "You'll get sick if you stay out here."

"Then I'm a masochist who hasn't gotten his flu shot." There was a glint in his eyes that signified a joke, but she wasn't laughing.

Her mind was blank. He was joking as she tried to convince him to not do something terribly stupid. She stepped off the landing and wrapped her arms around him, holding his tight as she whispered, "You don't have to do this."

The porch light flicked on and she flinched against him. "Yes, I do," he told her quietly. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pressed back, removing her from his body.

Ms. Wellington appeared in the doorway behind them, and L stared at Elizabeth. "I'll see you in the morning."

He glanced up at the house-lady once before turning and walking back out to the street. He would be back there in the morning. He would see her again.

This would not be his end.

--

Watari had called him crazy, and he was starting to agree. He did not do good in cold weather, yet he was sitting in the middle of an alley, crouched between a dumpster and a trashcan, in the middle of the night. There was no reason for him to really be there. He didn't have a plan, he didn't have anything. He had a description, an accent, and a growing hatred deep down in his heart.

This wasn't where he should be. He should be behind a desk in a warm room with his toes curled around the edge of a computer chair. It wasn't his place to be catching the bad guy, only figuring out who they were. He would have become a cop had this been his calling.

A crash came from down the alleyway and he pressed back against the brick wall harder. His breathing stopped as he listened, hearing footsteps near. A shadowed figure passed in front of him, taking no notice of the teenage boy. The man was mumbling something about getting a drink, but even in his slurred state, L recognized the way the man was speaking.

This was him. It had to be.

L's lungs finally forced him to suck in a breath, but he couldn't move. He was as frozen as the water puddles along the alleyway. The footsteps got further and further away. He had to do something. He had to move. He had to.

"'Ey!" he called out, jumping from his spot against the wall out to where the man could see him.

The man swung around, looking L up and down, rubbing at his nose. "Wha' choo wan' boy?" he asked.

L couldn't think of anything. He just stood there for a moment.

"Well?"

"Ya know where I could ge' a drink 'round 'ere?" he asked, masking his voice in a harder accent.

The man turned to look over him a little more, his eyebrow raising. "Ain' you a li'l young to be drin'in'?" he asked, spitting on the ground.

L was already frustrated. He just needed to take the bait. He knew this was why he didn't do field work. He just wasn't cut out for it. "Come on! Ya can' blame a bloke for wan'in' some poison." L mustered the best shit-eating grin he could, walking towards the man.

For a second, the man seemed cautious, but deciding the boy was too scrawny to do anything, he nodded his head. "Alrigh'. Le's go find some spirits."

L smiled and walked over to the man, who turned to walk as well. "Where ya from?" the man asked, rubbing his hands together.

"'Round 'ere," L responded with a shrug as they walked.

The man grunted in response, nodding his head. "'Ey, you go' a smoke?"

"Uh... yeah, I think," L said. He watched the man from the corner of his eye as he reached into his pocket, acting like he was digging for a cigarette carton. The man turned towards him as he looked.

"Come on, come on," he said, eager. L clenched his jaw gently, not sure what to do. He realized that he shouldn't have lied, having nothing to back up what he just said.

"I know they're 'round 'ere somewhere," L said, looking through his other pockets.

"Le' me know when you go' 'em," the man said disgruntled, looking away. "Man, I go' an itchin' tonight."

"Oh yeah? For wha'?"

"Man, I don't know," he said before smiling. "Pussy, man."

L froze, staring at the ground. "'Scuse me?"

"You 'eard me," he laughed, hitting his arm. "I wan' some pussy. Some youn' pussy, too."

L was disgusted. This man was vile. He was a pig, and yet didn't care who seemed to know it. His blood rushed through his veins. He was getting angry. It was all the man thought of her as. That vile word. "Say tha' one more time."

"Come on man, you know wha' I'm talkin' 'bout," the man laughed, the smell of vodka wafting on his breath. "You're youn'. You must be ge'in' that some ho' pussy all the-"

In a second, L knew that he really wasn't cut out for field work, but he didn't care. His arm slammed into his face. He stumbled back, catching himself on the wall. "'Ey! Wha' the fuck you think you doi-"

He was cut off again as L grabbed his head slamming it against the wall. The man grunted, sliding down to the ground. L reached down and grabbed him by his collar, pulling him back up. He wasn't thinking. He reached over and pulled the lid off a metal trashcan, lifting it over his head. He was going to kill him.

__

'If you truly began exhibiting the same characteristics then you would be becoming the person.'

His arms froze. Her voice played through his head, recounting the conversation they had that one morning.

__

'You wouldn't be studying, you would be exemplifying. And that, good sir, are how cults are made.'

"Kira." L whispered the name, his grip on the trashcan lid loosening. This is what Kira did. That bastard killed criminals, no better than one himself, and called it 'justice.'

That was not justice.

L was justice.

The lid clanked against the floor of the alleyway. He would not kill this man, no matter how much he wanted to. He was not Kira. He could not be Kira. He would fight Kira.

The man looked up at him, fear in his eyes. He knew that L could have done, and he was afraid that he still would. But there was nothing he could do as the sore on the back of his head continued to bleed. His eyes fell shut and his body lay limply against the brick wall of the alley.

L turned and walked away from the man, out of the alley and to the phone booth. He picked up the phone and dialed the police.

"Hello, police department, what is your emergency?"

L dropped the receiver and walked away.

"Hello? Hello?"

If no one responded, they would send men just to make sure everything was alright. The police would find the man, he would be arrested, and locked away the allotted amount of time. Depending on what else he'd done, he might be put away for life. Justice would prevail - in England, in Japan, and in the world.

L would make sure of it.

**AN: **

**Happy Valentine's Day:)**


End file.
